Breathe Coulson, Breathe
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. but if I did I'd own Clark. Coulson faints in the bathroom and Skye is there, what happens when it's not just a fainting spell though? Can Skye save Coulson before it's too late?


It was just another working day for Skye as she woke up and got dressed before heading out of her little cabin room and to the unisex bathroom that they shared. As she reached the bathroom she pushed the door open and walked inside to see it was empty apart from one cubicle which had the door closed. Skye walked over to the sinks, turned on the tap of one as she grabbed her tooth brush and held it under the water, before putting toothpaste on it.

She looked in the mirror in front of her as she brushed her teeth and then she heard a toilet flush. Then the door of the cubicle was unlocked and as the door opened Skye looked at the mirror again as she turned off the tap, to see her boss stepping out of it. Skye turned her head to face Coulson as she noticed how pale her boss looked and Coulson walked towards the sinks.

"Coulson, are you alright?" Skye asked.

Coulson nodded as he looked at himself in the mirror and Skye set her tooth brush down next to the sink. Coulson looked pale, his skin seemed clammy, his eyes seem tired and his brown hair was a mess and Skye looked at him concerned. She had never seen Coulson looking like that and Coulson turned on a tap as he put his hands under it, he then wiped his hands over his face and then Coulson looked at Skye who was staring at him.

"I said I'm fine Skye," Coulson said weakly, trying to reassure her.

"Are you sure? You don't look too good," Skye pointed out.

"Just tired, had a long night," Coulson told her.

Coulson turned off the tap and put his hands on the counter in front of him as he took a deep breath. Coulson could hear a ringing noise taking over his hearing, his vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, as the sides of his vision went grey and he was trying not to succumb to the blackness that tried to take over him.

Skye picked up her tooth brush and put it back in the holder with the tooth paste as she kept an eye on her boss. Coulson let go of the counter and he swayed a bit, then he pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, trying to blink away the grey dots that danced in front of his eyes.

Coulson could feel his knees go weak as they buckled and he fell forwards towards the cold floor, only to be caught by Skye who had acted quickly and she tried to hold him the best she could as she gently lay Coulson down on his side. Skye felt fear in her gut as she fell to her knees, then she rolled Coulson on to his back and shook his shoulders gently, trying to bring him around as she watched Coulson's chest rise and fall.

"Coulson, can you hear me?" Skye panicked.

Coulson was still as she shook him and suddenly she heard his heavy breathing cease and silence filled the room. She looked at him with panic written across her face as his chest was motionless. He wasn't breathing.

Then acting on instinct Skye held her ear above Coulson's mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing at all. After a few seconds she didn't feel or hear anything and she felt a vice clamp around her heart.

Skye moved back from leaning down and put two shaking fingers under Coulson's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. She felt a faint beat under her finger tips and she sighed slightly relieved. Skye knew that Coulson wasn't breathing and she settled herself by Coulson's head. She remembered her first aid training from a few months back and she remembered Coulson was the one she had to practice on. She remembered her lips on his and that she had almost kissed him right there and then. Skye shook her head, snapping out of her trance as she focused on the unconscious man in front of her.

"Come on Coulson, come on," Skye muttered.

She didn't hesitate as she leant over Coulson's face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead, held his chin and pinched his nose closed with her thumb and forefinger. Skye took a deep breath and then parted Coulson's lips, before sealing his lips with her own. Skye exhaled a breath in to Coulson's lungs providing him with the oxygen he needed and Coulson's cheeks puffed out.

"Breathe, breathe, come on Coulson, breathe for me," Skye urged.

Skye leant down once more, pinched Coulson's nose, then blew another breath in to his unmoving body. The events finally sunk in and Skye didn't even know what had caused this. She tried remembering when it had happened once before and she had walked in to his office to see Agent May performing CPR on him. She remembered Agent May saying something about how he had been sleeping and he went in to respiratory arrest. She remembered the words apnea and asthma being mentioned somewhere in the conversation. Then she remembered Coulson gasping for breath and then Agent Ward had pushed her aside as other agents had ran it to the room.

"Breathe Coulson, breathe," Skye urged him.

Skye was lost in thought as she blew another breath in to Coulson's unresponsive form, then she heard a gasp of breath, and she moved her head back, as Coulson came back to the land of the living. Coulson's eyes were open and he was just staring at the woman beside him, realising that he was on the floor.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know this is short and this is based on my friend as she has asthma which caused apnea when I stayed at her house and it's scary as hell. I hope you all enjoyed this story, if not I apologise and I will be writing more stories this year I hope. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
